


THE WAY WE ARE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Cross-over between Station 19, The InBetween, and Grey's AnatomyRaated EXPLICIT for ADULT LANGUAGE and DETAILED SEX ACTS(in future chapters)
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Cassie Bishop/Damien Asante, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Nikki, Ryan Tanner/Jenna Matson, Tom Hackett/Brian Currie, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 18





	1. THE WAY I ARE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Seattle_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattle_rain/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [FanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionLover/gifts), [TiMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiMarie/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [CyberDalek96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/gifts), [DocMcRegals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocMcRegals/gifts), [Geek_and_Nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/gifts).

RYAN TANNER

Jenna Matson: the very intelligent and intuitive girlfriend of Ryan Tanner, has noticed a certain  
DISTANCE in her fellow officer, every since Andy Herrera and Captain Robert Sullivan became an  
item. Is she imagining it, or is Ryan still "pining" for the beautiful Latina? He syas NO, but when the  
new 19 Capatin suffered through a family tradgedy recently, Ryan did his best to hide his disappointment  
at the very intimate way that Andy consoled him (he failed miserably.) She wishes that she had a friend at  
the station, someone who could give insight into her man, and thus PERSPECTIVE. There's NO ONE, and  
she's left to figure it out on her own.

"Ryan: are you still not over Andy? If not, that's a discussion, don't you think?" Jenna's Dad had always counseled  
that the direct approach is always best, and so that is what she decides on.

Ryan says, "Jen...Andy's with Sullivan now, and besides, we never had a a formal or established type of relationship,  
just a series of hook-ups. I'm focusing on you and I now- the past is the past, and I promise that my attention is entirely  
on US, and making sure that WE have a chance at...being something more than a nice fill-in type fling-I want something  
MORE...Andy is no longer a factor. It was what it was. You can trust me."

"According to a little BIRDIE, you went to her apartment to ask if things were serious enough between she and Sullivan,  
that you shouldn't hold out hope."

"I did go there: more to verify that I can look her in the eye and WALK AWAY. I'm HERE, Jen. You're here. That's all."

ARIZONA ROBBINS

Arizona Robbins revels in her Wife's big bosoms: suckling, stroking and squeezing, laving her large, protuberant nipples with  
over eager lips and tongue. Callie's slim, red-enamled fingers stroke the Blonde's scalp beneath her shining locks, cooing urgently  
content to let her Wife suckle to her heart's content (for the rest if the night, if she so cares to)...Arizona has other ideas, though: like  
kissing her way down over the panting Latina beauty's ribcage, then stomach; browsing for a bit in her concave "belly button", and at  
last over her shaven mons.

Arizona pokes a tongue-tip between her lover's outer labia, reveling in the taste of her cuntal nectar: when her oral digit's exploring becomes  
bolder still: sucking, tonguing and drawing it out-Callie's odor and taste heighten the other woman's lust-a finger, then a sedcond, causes Callie  
to whine and thrash about, turning the Blonde on all the more...she pauses beifly in her lingual worship to open a bedside drawer and lift a 9"  
inch long, realistically-molded strapon-dildo out (since Callie's addiction to penile penetration, brought on by her marriage to first George  
[O'Malley], then Dr. McSteamy, Arizona made the decision to counter the obvious "Male Biological Advantage" with THIS monster...Callie  
eyes the thick faux staff hungrily while her wife affixes it to her groin...

CASSIE BISHOP

Cassie is becoming frustrated: in her view, Tom is not being reasonable about her announcement that she and his (Seattle PD) partner  
are seriiously considering an attempt at romantic relationship. her other adoptive father, Brian, doesn't quite know how to handle the situation:  
if he supports his husband, Tom's position, he might allienate Cassie. He shares a bed with Tom, and not supporting him may adversely affect  
THEIR marriage. He offers a compromise he sometimes utilizes in his psychiatric practice: Cassie and Tom should table the issue or now: make  
a list of the pros and cons in support of their position, sleep on it, then return later when tempers have cooled and emotions are not as high. Father  
and Daughter agrre to this compromise. When she leaves her Dads' home, Callie doesn't mention that shell be seeing Damien that night...

The contrast of his darker skin against her nearly translucent pallor really excites the pretty honey blonde; for his part, the shapely, very  
alluring curves Cassie offers are what gets DAMIEN'S attention....also, her near lack of inhibition, and willingness to experiment sexually are  
huge pluses, as well. The same spark he felt when they first met, SHE'D felt as well. The reason he never acted on it before recently is out of respect  
for Tom. Cassie, also mindful of her "Dad's" feelings, is tired of occasional hook-ups with her co-worker, Will. This with Damien...this is something  
...DIFFERENT...


	2. THE WAY I ARE (SECRETS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***STATION 19***
> 
> Andy Herrera, while waiting in Robert Sullivan's office for some  
"early morning spice", discovers paperwork on his desk detailing a  
a much more serious health condition than he's disclosed...both her  
Mother, and then her Father, kept secrets about their health situation, and  
this new "betrayal" incenses the gorgeous Latina. Sully had better WATCH  
OUT!
> 
> ***THE INBETWEEN***
> 
> Caasie Bedford, the lovely Blonde clairvoiant (adopted Daughter) of Tom  
Hackett (Seattle PD Detective) and Brian Currie (pyschotherapist), has designs  
on Tom's PD partner, Detective Damien Asante...she can't explain why, but she's  
DRAWN to him.  


The moment Robert Sullivan steps into his office, he's confronted by a very angry and barely-  
under control Andrea Herrera. She immediately waves a sheaf of papers at him: WHAT IS THIS?!  
HMMM?! WHAT IS IT? SPINAL FRACTURE!? SPINAL FRACTURE, ROBERT! GODDAMN YOU!"

His office is sound-proofed, and so the danger of being over-heard is not a concern, though he will need to  
calm the highly-animated Latina down...fast..."Remember who you are addressing, Lieutanant..."

"OH, FUCK THAT!", Herrera seethes, interrupting. "You've seen me naked MANY MANY TIMES, so hazme  
el favor de explicarme esto,_Sir_ !"do me the favor of explaing this to me)

"Tu pregunta es que significan los documentos, o porque no te avise de mi condicion?" (is your question what do the  
documents mean, or why I didn't read you in on my condition.)

Andy is near tears: "DON'T PLAY WITH ME, Sullivan...not now."

"I was waiting until the final prognosis, which I'll get today. Dr. Torres...isn't hopeful that the damage to my spine will  
allow me to continue as a Fire Captain. Not with the weight of the rig, and the physical demands of the job..." his voice  
trails off, and Herrera's heart rends in response to the stricken look on his handsome face...here she is, throwing a fit about  
not being confided in, and this good, brave, capable man, who she's chosen to allow into her heart, and her body, is dealing  
with the possibility that he may have to abandon the career he's dedicated his entire adult life to.

"Perdoname, Vida...soy tonta..." (forgive me, love...I'm being silly)-she goes to him, hugs him tightly, careful not to warp her  
arms too tightly around his back. "I was so hurt about you keeping me out of the loop about your health, that that's all I could think  
about. I want you to let me in SO BADLY, I blind myself to what's really important, sometimes. I need to be part of YOUR LIFE,  
Pa. I NEED that."

"Yes, OK. I want that. Ummm..."I should tell you that I'm submitting for transfer to HQ Operations. That will solve the issue of  
our relationship being able to continue, and I'd still be a part of Seattle FD."

"Is that what YOU WANT? You're good with that?"

He sighs. "I'll need to _get good _ with it, I suppose."

"If...we do continue...you have to let me in...I won't be a part of a relationship where there are secrets, Sully. Both of my Parents  
kept information about their health from me...I can't go through that again. I want to share EVERYTHING: not just your bed,  
and your home; PARTS of you...I want it all. Yes?"

"You'll have it."

***THE INBETWEEN***

Brian Currie is the one who works from a home office (pyschotherapy practice); his husband, Tom Hackett, is a Senior Detective  
with the Seattle PD. They have a comfortable routine after many years of marriage: Brian performs the domestic duties (though  
Tom helps, he is somewhat hapless in such matters.) They share an adopted Daughter, Cassie-beautiful, vivavcious, gifted, and a bit  
troubled (due to her gifts...more about that later)-Cassie wants to date Damien Asante, Tom's SPD partner. Damien is tall, very good-  
looking, articulate, and 'buff'...he's African American, and an ex-FBI profiler. Brian intends to speak with his husband about the matter  
when he comes in for his breakfast.

"Morning Love." An ex-patriate from England, one of the things Brian adores about his Man is the faint British accent he retains, despite  
residing in the US for well ove a decade. "Is Cassie over this morning?"

"Dunno, Brian responds. Speaking of Cassie, though...what are your thoughts on the Cassie-Damien situation? She seems firm in her  
resolve to go forward with him."

"So it seems. For my part, I'm not so keen about it. Asante's my partner."

"She's _24 _-she decides this is what she wants, we can't really stop her-she's a touch stubborn, as you know. Might be best to  
show a united front, whatever we decide."

"Hmmm. I'm off. I'll ring later." They kiss, and Tom leaves.


End file.
